


Loving Care

by RoseusJaeger



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Caretaking, Fluff, Injury, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 20:26:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11813577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseusJaeger/pseuds/RoseusJaeger
Summary: After attempting a quad Lutz, Yuri Plisetsky has sprained his ankle. Luckily, he has his loving boyfriend caring for him so spending time off the ice isn't too unbearable.





	Loving Care

**Author's Note:**

> Here's some fluff nobody asked for but I know some will appreciate. Thank you for reading!

Staring at the stiff splint on his leg, Yuri is bored and mildly regretting his decisions on the ice the day previously.

 

Yesterday, training began for the summer and Yuri is working with Victor to choreograph his new routines. One of the clear goals for Yuri is obvious, he wants to increase his stamina for jumps. Sure, he landed most of his jumps perfectly the previous season but there's always room for improvement. This season, he's convinced Victor to let him add a quad Lutz to his free program.

 

Yuri has only landed this jump a couple times in practice but never in competition. Triples are fine but to compete with skaters who can now do quad Axels he needs to up his game somehow rather than relying on a perfect program.

 

Yuri watches Victor do one first. Even with Victor in his thirties now, he still performs the quad with grace from his competitive days and advises Yuri practice two triple Lutz before he attempts the quad. Yuri agrees since even he has learned his own limits and warm up requirement before trying something new or simply unfamiliar.

 

The first triple is a bit shaky but Yuri knows he entered the jump awkwardly so he can fix it. He breathes deeply and steadies himself. The smooth glide of the ice grounds him a bit. The second triple is perfect and raises his confidence; he can do it. Victor claps once and encourages him to try the quad but to be patient... something Yuri has never been good with. Especially when he notices Yuuri has finally arrived and he's determined to show his boyfriend he's ready to surpass him this season once again.

 

This is where Yuri regrets his life choices. It starts with a “Hey Katsudon, watch this!” before he glides across the ice to build momentum. It ends when he launches himself into the air, over rotates and lands hard on his ankle. Yuri cries out and Victor immediately rushes to him. Of course, he has to go to the hospital and they determine that he has sprained his ankle. The worst part for the eighteen-year-old is the lecture the other two give him on being cautious while on the ice. They're not wrong but it's annoying.

 

Now, Yuri is holed up in Yuuri's apartment while some cooking competition plays on the TV. Yuuri agreed to care for him while he's injured since his boyfriend is now retired and only skates for fun these days. There's no worry for him skipping practices other than his own enjoyment but Yuri's injury has put a wrench even in that.

 

Yuuri calls out from the kitchen, “Still want extra cheese on your sandwich?”

 

“Yeah, thanks babe,” Yuri calls back, smelling the melting cheese from here. Melted cheese sandwiches improve almost everyone's mood when they're in distress, right? At least for Yuuri they do.

 

It only takes a few more minutes before Yuuri appears back in the living room with two sandwiches; one obviously is leaking more cheese than the other. Yuri's mouth waters and he forgets how much pain he's in as he makes low-key grabby hands for the food. Yuuri holds the plate out and Yuri mutters a thank you before devouring the cheesy goodness.

 

Yuuri sits down, smiling as he asks, “Feeling better today?”

 

Yuri nods and comments, “Now that I have food, yes.”

 

There's a small chuckle before Yuuri seriously asks, “Really, are you? I know you were eager to land that Lutz but you need to be more careful... You scared me when you landed so badly.”

 

Yuri stops half way through his meal to give an empathetic look. He knows he shouldn't have tried to show off when he can barely land the jump when focusing but here we are. Yuri apologizes, “I'm sorry... I shouldn't have worried you. At least I have you to care for my stupid ass, right?”

 

Yuuri is stunned at the humbled response but smiles back and confirms, “You're forgiven. Honestly, it's kinda nice to have you all to myself even if the circumstance isn't great.”

 

A few more bites and all Yuri is left with is licking off his greasy fingers, he won't admit that Yuuri's confession makes his heart swell but he will ask, “Want to cuddle? You're a good distraction from the pain.”

 

There's a sound of agreement from Yuuri and Yuuri positions them so Yuri's leg is still propped up but now the two are pressed close to each others' sides. Yuuri moves an arm to wrap around Yuri's waist and Yuri wraps his arm over Yuuri's shoulder. Both of them rest their heads against each other as the cooking competition comes to an end. It seems the red team won and that makes Yuri grumble about blue team's dish being better, much to Yuuri's amusement.

 

It's not sure who fell asleep first but it isn't long before both are curled up against each other in a peaceful slumber.

 

…

 

“Yuuri, I'll have a salad instead of a hamburger for lunch.”

 

“How come?” Yuuri inquires from the doorway.

 

“I've gained six pounds in the last two weeks, I'm getting fat,” Yuri informs bluntly and he's frustrated too. The stretching and attempts to walk do nothing for someone who's used to an athlete's diet and training regime. Of course, he started gaining weight and all he can do now is watch what he eats despite Yuuri's assurances he'll burn it off when he's better.

 

As usual, Yuuri sighs and says, “I can make your salad; just don't complain if it tastes bland. You're not fat. I know what it's like to be fat and you're not that.” Yuri gives a grunt of acknowledgment as he plays with the small roll of fat that's developed. He will admit it could be worse and Yuuri has burned off this amount in almost no time so he should be fine.

 

Yuri has been bored out of his mind for the past week. Victor has been consuming Yuuri's time with practice so Yuri has had to be creative to keep from wanting to scream from the dullness and loneliness. He started out with writing down his thoughts in a notepad while watching TV just to track where his mind goes. When that didn't produce entertaining results, he tried convincing his cat to come rest in his lap. That failed because Potya is fickle on when they want attention, want to play or will try to lay on his hurt leg.

 

Right now, at least Yuuri is home and a least he can talk to him... or something else.

 

Yuuri returns with the salad, which gets set on the coffee table as Yuri asks, “Yuuri, sit with me.”

 

“Oh, okay,” Yuuri sits next to him and asks, “So what do you need-” He's interrupted when Yuri leans in and gives his cheek a quick kiss. Yuuri's cheeks light up in a blush and sputters, “W-what's that for?”

 

“I'm bored... but kissing you is pretty fun.” Yuri is honest, he's surprised with himself he didn't try this sooner.

 

Yuuri just stares for a moment and then chuckles, “Well, all you have to do is ask if that will help with the boredom.”

 

“Then, please kiss me,” Yuri asks.

 

There's a smirk and Yuuri leans in, giving him his soft lips. There's some surprise as Yuri leans so Yuuri topples over and Yuri is on top of him in the kiss. Before Yuuri can even worry about the other's leg, there's tongue and Yuuri can't deny a deeper kiss, eyes closing.

 

When they pull away, both are flushed. Yuri is laying on top of the other and runs a hand through Yuuri's hair before commenting, “Wow, I wish you could just stay all day and do this with me.”

 

Yuuri lifts a hand and caresses Yuri's cheek, “Well, you have me now. Don't stop.”

 

Yuri is happy to oblige, lips connecting once again. This becomes their new time passer when Yuuri doesn't have practice. Certainly the best idea Yuri has had to pass time, that's for sure.

 

…

 

More weeks pass and Yuri is finally able to stand and walk around. In fact, he's ready to return to the ice after some intense working out with Yuuri as well.

 

This time, Yuuri is anxiously watching Yuri as he tries the quad again. Yuri this time is focused, not focused on impressing Yuuri but on making progress. He skates a few laps around the rink before skating into the quad. This time when he launches himself into the air, he can feel each rotation and knows he's going to land it. As he lands on his ankle firmly, he grins at his own success.

 

Yuri skates over to an awe-struck Yuuri on the sidelines, who congratulates, “Good job, Yurio! I'm so proud of you.”

 

Yuri tsks at the nickname but says, “Thank you... for caring for me so I could get back on the ice.”

 

“No problem. I love you.” Yuuri blushes a bit with that,

 

Yuri blushes as well and pulls Yuuri close, saying before kissing him, “I love you, too.”

 

 


End file.
